Happy Valentine's Day
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: En el dia de San Valentin, Sasuke actua normalmente, ignora a todas sus fans, pero al final del dia le da un pequeño regalo a Naruto... SasuNaru... Sonen-ai... one shoth


Happy Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

OoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

El día empezaba en la aldea de la hoja, el sol brillaba fuertemente y en el aire se podía sentir un aire romántico, ese día era un día especial por así decirlo.

En una gran mansión un joven azabache despertaba esa mañana, luego de darse un baño y vestirse para ese nuevo día, Sasuke Uchiha se dirigió a su cocina y se preparo un pequeño desayuno, con desgano miro su calendario y lanzo un suspiro al ver que día del año era.

Era 14 de febrero día de san Valentín, Sasuke odiaba más que todos los días ese día y no era que tuviera recuerdos malos sobre esos días, la verdad era todo lo contrario ese era uno de los días donde se podía decir literalmente que era uno de los más felices de su vida.

Pero lo único que hacía que el odiara tanto ese día, era que ese día a todas sus fans se les hacía por declarársele y regalarles chocolates, y lo que más odiaba después de sus fans girl era los chocolates.

En la mesa un regalo le llamo la atención, estaba envuelto en un papel rojo y sin adornos y lo adornaba un enorme listón de color blanco, entonces recordó porque esa caja se encontraba en ese lugar, el lo había comprado para regalársela a su mejor amigo y rival.

Aunque él no savia que fue lo que le llevo a comprarle un regalo al Uzumaki, quizás sería por la amistad que después de todo sentía por él, porque aunque tratara de negarlo Sasuke si consideraba a Naruto su amigo.

Se acerco lentamente al regalo y lo miro fijamente por varios minutos, suspiro cansadamente, lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo coloco dentro de su bolsa de armas, rogándole a dios porque no se estropeara dentro de ese lugar.

Pero era que él no podía llevar eso en sus manos sería muy vergonzoso además las chicas que se acercaban a él le harían muchas preguntas que claro el no respondería, salió de su casa tranquilamente mientras caminaba por las calles del barrio Uchiha se encontraba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Aun no entendía en verdad que sentía por Naruto pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que era un sentimiento muy grande, quizás sería amistad, hermandad(como lo llamaba a veces el dobe) o quizás podría ser amor…

"No, definitivamente no" —desecho esa tonta idea de su cabeza en ese momento, claro que no él no podía sentir amor por ese usuratankashi, porque después de todo Naruto era un completo idiota.

Llego a la entrada del barrio Uchiha y se sorprendió de ver a una chica en ese lugar pero luego suspiro un tanto hastiado al ver la pequeña caja de lo que presumía eran chocolates en sus manos, Sasuke salió con su semblante frio y miro a la chica la cual se encontraba fuertemente sonrojada.

El Uchiha simplemente siguió de largo esperando que la chica se arrepintiera y no le diera los chocolates pero para su desgracia no fue así—"sa…suke…-kun"—dijo ella con un hilo de voz mientras se acercaba al moreno el cual simplemente la miro sin mucha importancia.

"Sasuke-kun… te traje estos chocolates" —dijo la chica completamente sonrojada, mientras le extendía una caja de chocolates a Sasuke, el Uchiha suspiro y simplemente dijo fríamente:

"No me gustan los chocolates" —mientras seguía su camino sin importarle la mirada triste de la chica, porque a él no le importaba ignorar a las chicas, después de todos ellas ya debían de estar acostumbradas.

Sasuke se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba su equipo, había llegado tarde ya que tuvo que lidiar con muchos inconvenientes en el camino, al parecer a todas las chicas se le había dado por declarársele en ese día.

Al llegar con su equipo no se sorprendió al escuchar la vez estridente y chillona de Sakura —"buenos días… Sasuke-kun".

"Buenos días" —fue su escueta repuesta y se acerco al árbol en el cual el Uzumaki se encontraba recostado y se recostó el también.

Cuando llego su maestro, tarde como de costumbre tampoco dijo nada y solo observo como Sakura y Naruto lo regañaban como todos los días, la verdad era que él no le encontraba la razón de regañar a Kakashi porque su sensei seguiría llegando tarde.

Como esperaba el sensei le dio regalos por el día del amor y la amista a cada uno de sus alumnos incluyéndolo, y luego fue el turno de ellos de entregar regalos, como esperaba Sakura le regalo una caja de chocolates, a decir verdad era una de las cajas más grandes que había visto en todo el día.

Y Naruto también le regalo una caja de chocolates a Sakura, no entendió porque eso le molesto si todos los años era lo mismo.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal posible hasta que se encontraron con los genin de los otros equipo, primero fue con el equipo de azuma, y los chocolates de Ino no se hicieron esperar; el segundo fue con el equipo de gai, ten-ten le regalo una caja de chocolates a cada uno y lee a Sakura mientras gritaba algo sobre la llama de la juventud y los amigos; y por tercero y último se encontraron con el equipo de Kurenai, pero lo que más le molesto fue el momento cuando Hinata con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas le regalo una caja de chocolates (hechos por ella misma cabe decir) a su rubio compañero, además esa sonrisa que puso el rubio al recibir dicho regalo.

Porque se repetía Sasuke, porque le molestaba que Naruto le prestara atención a otras personas que no fueran él, porque le molestaba que Naruto le regalara chocolates a Sakura y porque le molestaba cuando el rubio le dedicaba sonrisas a personas que no fueran él.

El Uchiha en verdad podía ser egoísta, claro estuve en su naturaleza, pero no podía entender porque eso cambiaba al estar cerca de Naruto.

Así pasó ese agotador día para Sasuke, ya era casi el atardecer y el quipo siete regresaban cada uno a sus casas.

"Bueno chicos… adiós nos vemos mañana" —dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno mi casa que da por aquí... hasta mañana Sasuke-kun… adiós Naruto" —comento Sakura mientras se iba corriendo por una calle contraria a la cual se iban ellos.

Era ya el atardecer Sasuke y Naruto caminaban silenciosamente hacia sus casas uno al lado del otro, el azabache miraba de reojo al rubio y viceversa.

Al ver que ya casi llegaba el momento de separarse para que cada uno fuera a sus casa el Uchiha pensó —_"es ahora o nunca" _—mientras de su bolsa de armas sacaba la caja de chocolates y detenía el andar del rubio.

"Hoye dobe… estos chocolates son para ti" —le dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción a pesar de que estaba siendo amable no se podía pedir mucho cariño del heredero Uchiha, y eso era algo que entendía Naruto muy claro.

Al ver la pequeña caja Naruto se sorprendió, no podía creer que Sasuke le estuviera dando un regalo en ese momento, así que acerco inocentemente una de sus manos a la frente del azabache haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente, pero disimulo para que Naruto no se diera cuenta —"que te pasa dobe".

"Al parecer no tienes fiebre, teme".

"Pero de qué diablos hablas… solo toma la estúpida caja de una buena vez, antes de que cambie de opinión respecto a ellos" — Naruto sonrió ampliamente al parecer Sasuke no iba a cambiar su actitud ni en un momento como ese.

Así que gustoso y sin decir ni una palabra más Naruto acepto los chocolates, los abrió como solo Naruto lo haría (rompiendo la envoltura sin ninguna importancia) se sorprendió un poco al ver que eran chocolates, así que un poco dudoso se llevo uno de ellos a los labios y lo saboreo lentamente.

El Uchiha al ver como el otro probaba los chocolates de una forma provocativa y manchaba sus labios con los dulces, trago un poco de saliva mientras sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago.

Naruto probaba los chocolates sin ninguna pena y se embarraba la cara completamente, pero la vista de Sasuke se encontraba en su boca llena de chocolate la cual masticaba lentamente los chocolates.

Así que en un impulso el azabache se acerco y beso a Naruto, al Uzumaki le sorprendió esta acción no podía salir del shock, Sasuke luego de separarse de los labios del Uzumaki dijo —"uhm… sabe muy bueno el chocolate".

Naruto simplemente se encontraba parado aun no saliendo de la impresión pero en ese momento escucho la voz del Uchiha llamándolo — "oye… dobe te quedas hay o vienes conmigo".

Naruto sonrió levemente y entonces se echo a corres para alcanzar al Uchiha, Sasuke solo sonrío se relamió los labios, Naruto miro esta acción pero decidió no preguntar pero se sorprendió al escuchar salir de los labios del Uchiha —"feliz día de san Valentín, dobe".

Naruto nuevamente se quedo en shock la verdad era que en pocos minutos Sasuke lo había sorprendido mucho en ese día, entonces escucho la voz del Uchiha llamándolo y corrió tratando de alcanzarlo.

"Feliz día de san Valentín para ti también, teme" — le dijo el Uzumaki al Uchiha el cual sonrió de lado, luego de eso ambos siguieron sus caminos con sus manos levemente entrelazadas, aunque sin mirarse al rostro.

El rostro del rubio tenía una gran sonrisa, pero el del Uchiha se encontraba completamente serio, pero a Naruto no le importaba ya que el sabia que el azabache no era el mejor para expresar su sentimientos, así que él podía expresar los sentimientos por los dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Hola, bueno este fue un fic para San Valentín escrito a última hora, me tomo como una hora escribirlo y media darle una releída y arreglarle las faltas ortográficas, así que comenten para ver que tal me quedo aunque si se que estuvo muy cursi.**_


End file.
